


Behind Blue Eyes

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Marvin meets a merman on the beach after having a horrible day at work.





	Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Marvin couldn't believe his eyes he decided that he was going tp go for a walk on the beach to clear his head after having a horribly shitty day at work and he felt a head ache coming on.

Just by thinking about the whole fight he had with a fellow cop over a petty theft argument some young kid had stole food and instead of going easy on the poor kid.

 

Everyone was quick to throw him behind bars and marvin was sick of all the injustice yeah stealing was wrong but throwing someone in prison over a minor petty theft like this was really stupid and not fair at all.

Sighing marven stopped at his destination and looked out onto the open ocean it was as quiet as a mouse and it was dead quiet on the beach which was a good thing for marvin.

Because in his current mood he really didn't want to talk to let alone see another human so he was very happy just being here by himself he was just about to take out his cellphone.

And check his social media when something shimmery and blue moved in the corner of his eye startling him and causing him to almost drop his iphone.

And the police officer let out a faint curse looking up and around himself the man was trying to see what had just moved near the water he hoped to God.

This was just a hallucination and not some drug addict or weirdo that followed him on the beach but to his surprise.

A very beautiful man poked his head out the water marvin froze and stared at the man no creature before him it was a very beautiful merman.

with short blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that were so blue and deep that marvin was afraid that he'd be lost inside them in a eternal trance.

If he stared into them for too long the merman climbed on a rock and perched himself on it contently like a old king sitting upon his throne and stared at Marvin.

He made a few chirps and sounds that sounded melodic and just like a dophin and marvin then realized that the creature was trying to tell him something.

But unfortunately their language barriers prohibited them from talking directly to eachother and marvin felt kind of bad but it wasn't his fault he couldn't understand.

Smiling awkwardly the cop tapped his throat i do not understand your language." 

He said and thankfully the merman could understand English he just couldn't speak it so he decided just to use sign language instead.

And Marvin was very happy that he decided to learn sign language a few years back or this whole or they would never be able to communicate.

He didn't feel that the creature was evil so he sat down on the sand not caring that his pants were getting dirty and started signing to him and one of the first questions.

He asked the other was what is your name? In which the merman sighed back Leon he wrote and marvin smiled signing back he said that's a beautiful name and the merman blushed.

 

Before asking him what his name was the two eventually hit it off and spent hours talking and marvin found himself.

Venting to the other about his day and to his surprise the merman was having a horrible day too.

And that he was a cop for his people too and before he knew it he felt himself grow fond of the other man instantly.

It was getting late and it was time for marvin to go so he wished the other man agood night and the merman frowned he really didn't want his new friend to go but he knew the other had to sleep.

So he asked to see him again before wishing the human a good night before diving off into the deep waters below.

Feeling way better and happier before Marvin returned home and went to sleep for the night and for the first time in his life he actually looked forward to waking up in the morning.

 

To be continued….


End file.
